Mirándote a ti
by Hikaru Kyo de Yagami
Summary: Me miras, es especial la forma en que lo haces, tratas de ser discreto, pero tu intento fallido por no ser atrapado es bastante tierno, sonrío, tratando de disimular que no me he dado cuenta, pero lo he hecho. Hoy descubrí por fin que no era cosa de mi imaginación... (Fanfic YAOI del grupo Kpop TVXQ / DBSK / Tohoshinki, Yunho x Changmin [HOMIN])


_**Mirándote a ti**_

 _Por Hikaru Kyo de Yagami_

* * *

 _Fanfic de TVXQ, pareja Yunho x Changmin ( **homin** )_

 _Género: YAOI, Romance_

* * *

Me miras, es especial la forma en que lo haces, tratas de ser discreto, pero tu intento fallido por no ser atrapado es bastante tierno, sonrío, tratando de disimular que no me he dado cuenta, pero lo he hecho. No ha sido cosa de éste momento, lo has hecho en más de una ocasión, lo noté hace bastante tiempo ya, al principio creí que fue mi error, que mis ganas ardientes porque te fijaras en mí estaban gastándome una broma pesada

Hoy descubrí por fin que no era cosa de mi imaginación, al salir del departamento que compartimos como TVXQ te giraste hacia mí de forma discreta, querías preguntar algo pero te abstuviste, en su lugar tan solo suspiraste, me miraste a los ojos en completo silencio, ladeaste la cabeza y te fuiste tras nuestro manager, yo te miré la espalda mientras te alejabas, mi corazón estaba acelerado, en tus ojos me vi reflejado como el manojo de nervios en el cual me has convertido

Ahora estamos esperando a que esto termine, una entrevista casual, luego una sesión de fotos, entrenamiento vocal y tras acabar si bien nos va nos iremos con todo el staff a comer algo delicioso, pero yo sé por tus aparentes discretas miradas que estás esperando impaciente porque nos encontremos solos en el departamento, yo también lo sé y me pongo nervioso, las manos me sudan, ¿en qué momento llegamos a esto?

Incluso antes me ponías nervioso, mirarte de lejos y saber que nunca podría alcanzarte, estás mucho más adelante de mí, como una hermosa estrella en el firmamento, distante, pero acompañándome siempre, y yo me ahogo en las ganas por besarte, decirte que hace tiempo te llevaste mi corazón, te pertenece, yo, Shim Changmin, caí rendido por ti, y tú apenas te enteras, pero en tus ojos veo algo parecido a la culpa, quieres compensarme por todo este tiempo negándonos un "Nosotros".

Terminamos nuestras actividades de grupo, luego vino la reconfortante despedida, vemos al staff alejarse, a nuestro manager dejándonos en el departamento, ahora no hay modo de escapar, ha llegado el momento, ¿es así? Lo presiento, evitas mirarme y tus manos se retuercen la una a la otra, suspiras, me miras un instante y sonríes, te despides y entras a tu habitación. Mi ánimo se reduce, siento que estoy por estallar, debería ser yo quien dé el paso, lo he decidido, no quiero tener que ocultarte más mis sentimientos

El corazón me late de prisa pero aún con ese sentimiento de ansiedad me acerco a tu puerta, llamo una sola vez, ésta se abre enseguida, me doy cuenta que estabas por salir de todas formas, nos miramos con miedo, pero si no es ahora quizás no será nunca, no me das tiempo a ningún movimiento, no te doy tiempo a echarte para atrás, sujetas mi rostro con tus fuertes manos y nos hundimos en la profundidad de un beso necesitado, porque han sido años de negarnos esto, de aceptar que algo nació, que algo creció y que era cuestión de tiempo para que explotara

Nuestros corazones laten acelerados mientras nos besamos, entrando a tu habitación, no hay tiempo para cerrar la puerta, no hay tiempo para retirar las fundas que cubren tu colchón, solo hay tiempo para esto, tú y yo, quitándonos la ropa, mirando nuestros cuerpos desnudos, deseándonos el uno al otro. Besos y más besos, cada vez más necesitados, cada vez más apasionados, porque te necesito y me necesitas, ya solo falta dejarnos caer en éste abismo de deseos, recorres mi cuerpo con tus caricias, con tus besos, me desnudas cada rincón del alma, memorizando con tus labios cada centímetro de mí

Suspiro tu nombre cuando tu boca, generosa y amable me regala placer en zonas donde jamás te imaginé, acaricio la tela sobre el colchón y exhalo un gemido de placer, sonrío, sintiéndote cada vez más parte de mí. Subes con tus caricias hasta encontrarte de nuevo con mis labios, acaricias mi rostro al terminar, veo en tu mirada más que amor y deseo, una duda disipada por fin, me separas y sujetas las piernas con tus fuertes brazos y entras en mí, despacio, cuidando no ser tú quien cause mi dolor, pero el único dolor que siento es el de todo ese tiempo esperando que lo hicieras, que me poseyeras. Nos besamos apasionadamente mientras te mueves, yo te ayudo moviendo mis caderas, me abrazo a tu espalda en un intento por sentirme más parte de ti

—Te amo Yunho —susurro sobre tu hombro, apretando tu espalda, hundiendo mis dedos en tu carne, caliente y húmeda—

Atrapas mi boca con tus labios y nos regalamos más besos, no sé si me duele que no respondas a mi confesión, pero soy incapaz de analizarlo, el placer me está turbando los sentidos, tus gemidos, tan cerca de mi oído me dan el placer que necesito para sentirme completo. Suelto tu espalda y sujeto tus hombros, sintiéndote moverte tan dentro de mí que estoy por desfallecer, sujeto tu rostro entre mis manos y te miro a los ojos, puedo ver ese brillo en tus pupilas, éste momento es tan hermoso para ti como para mí, entonces me doy cuenta que no necesito que digas si me amas, yo ya lo sé

Cerramos con fuerza los ojos al mismo tiempo, te siento venir dentro de mí, mis paredes te atrapan, el éxtasis que sientes puedo sentirlo, me invade los mismos sentidos que a ti, terminas y caes sobre mi pecho, nuestras respiraciones se vuelven una, en el aire ha quedado una sensación, un olor que viene de ti y de mí, sudor, semen, lágrimas y adrenalina. Abandonas mi interior y suspiras, nuestros pechos se separan un poco pero no todo lo demás, me miras a los ojos y sonríes, intentas hablar pero te callo con mis besos, nos hundimos de nuevo en este nido, besándonos hasta sentir que los labios nos punzan, pero no quiero pararlo y sé que tú tampoco

Nos separamos aunque nuestros labios aun sienten sed, pero el aire es intransigente y cruel, nuestros pulmones piden a gritos un descanso

—Te amo… como jamás amé, perdóname por hacerte esperar —dijo Yunho suplicante, su voz sonaba tan angustiada que me hizo sentir culpable, pensando que tal vez debí dar el primer paso hace tiempo—

Miras en mis ojos ese sentimiento de culpa y sonríes, impasible, amoroso, me acaricias el rostro con tus labios, depositas un beso en mi frente y me agarras con fuerza la mano, te bajas de mí pero solo para quedarte a mi lado, girando tu cuerpo hacia el mío, besas mi mano y vuelves a sonreír, quieres tranquilizarme, notas la culpa en mí

—No podemos cambiarlo, lo que importa es el presente ¿no es así? —le pregunto con un poco de cinismo, Yunho me mira amorosamente y sonríe, vuelve a besar mi mano, luego la lleva a su pecho y cierra los ojos, lo observo detenidamente, está más guapo que nunca, acerco mi cuerpo un poco más y descanso la cabeza en su pecho, junto a mi mano, aprieto la suya en un vago intento por seguirlo reclamando mío, él lo sabe y permanece a mi lado en silencio, perteneciéndonos el uno al otro.

No sé cuánto dormí, solo sé que al abrir los ojos me encontraba solo, acostado en una cama que no era la mía, me tallé los ojos y miré a mi alrededor, era la habitación de Yunho, sonreí al darme cuenta que no fue un sueño, que lo sucedido realmente pasó, estuve en brazos del amor de mi vida por primera vez, y estaba seguro que no sería la última. Me levanté de la cama y lo primero que vi fue mi ropa interior, dentro del departamento el clima era tibio y a pesar del invierno allá fuera no sentí ni un rastro de frío. Me coloqué la prenda y salí de la habitación

Y ahí estaba él, me miraba desde el otro extremo de la cocina, portaba entre sus manos una mesa para cama con el desayuno, intuí que se dirigía a la habitación para despertarme con aquella sorpresa, sonreí satisfecho, me sentí de nuevo el niño que se siente seguro cerca de la persona en la que más confía. Yunho sonrió y en su mirada pude ver la prueba de que sus palabras la noche pasada no eran juego, estaba enamorado de mí, así como lo estaba yo de él. Sonreí en respuesta, me acerqué con paso decidido hacia él y le arrebaté la mesa para cama, la mesa del comedor estaba muy cerca y ahí coloqué la otra

—En ésta ocasión permite que te consienta yo —impuse más que pedírselo, él lo aceptó con su silencio, entonces pude envolverle el cuello con mis brazos y lo besé, él me correspondió

Nos volvimos a entregar a nuestra pasión, a nuestros deseos, al amor que ahora nos unía, ambos sabíamos que sería para siempre, porque esa era la esperanza de los dos, y procuraríamos hacerlo siempre bien, para no fallarnos el uno al otro jamás.

 _ **FIN**_

El segundo fanfic HOMIN que escribo, espero les haya gustado, agradezco sus comentarios, son bien venidos


End file.
